The Comedown
by BbyWhoresnop
Summary: Blayze and Blaire,two druggie twins, get busted one night at a rave and are sent to Camp Green Lake. They encounter Love, Lust, and a whole lot of speed...If you know what I mean! RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. ThisIs Going To Be Fun

**So, this is the first chapter of my new story! I really hope you guys like it! This has been bubbling in my head for some time now and i'm super excited to be letting it out! I'm planning on writing a few chapters at a time. Also, if you don't like the whole emo/punk partier scene, then don't bother reading this story and please don't leave hateful reviews! Also, it's rated M for a reason! A BIG reason! You've been warned!  
>Okay, now I will get on with the first chapter! Enjoy and please feel free to leave <strong>_**constructive criticism**_**! Remember: No hate!(;**

The Comedown  
>Chapter 1<br>This..Is Going To Be Fun.

**Blaire's POV: **  
>As the bus bumped along the dirt road, the judge's words rang in my head.<p>

_"You're both bad kids. That's all you'll ever be. I could send you two to jail and not think twice about it. But I doubt that would work for kids like you. There are two openings at Camp Green Lake." He turned to our highly pissed off mother. "That would teach them a lesson." He then turned back to us. "So which is is? Camp Green Lake, or jail?" _

_My brother and I looked at eachother. Camp deffinately sounded better._

_"Camp Green Lake." I whispered back to him. _

And that 's how we ended up on a bus, hand-cuffed to the seats, in the middle of bum-fucked Egypt. Well, not really. We were somewhere near Greenlake, Texas. That's all I really know. I looked beside me to Blayze, figuring he might know, but he was passed out against the window. Figures. He could sleep anywhere. I don't see how. It's hotter than the Devil's balls on this bus.

I turned to the guard seated at the front of the bus. He was just sitting there, staring out the windshield. How monotonous. He probably needs some entertainment. I'm good at that!

I sighed loudly to get his attention. He didn't turn around. I sighed louder. Nothing. My next sigh, which was more like a scream, finally made him turn his head slightly.

"What?" He asked harshly.

"Geez, rude much? I was just gonna ask what you people have to drink in this podunk, oxycontin nightmare." I laughed.

"Nothing." He said turning around.

"Da fuck? I want something to drink!" I shouted, now slightly irritated.

"Well, that's just too damn bad! You better get used to it, cause yer gonna stay thirsty for the next twenty-seven months!" He shouted angrily.

"You can't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you and damn way I see fit and ready to!"

"Just shut the fuck up with your blacker than nigger shit self!" I must admit, that was a bit harsh, but it was true.

"You know I could make your sentence longer for talkin' to me like that?"

"Have at it, shit face!" I smirked. I've had my fun. Back to being silent.

By now, obviously, Blayze had woken up. He was staring at me with his eyebrows raised slightly. I waved. He knows I like to start shit, and we're a package deal, so he doesn't stop me.

Sometimes I felt bad for getting Blayze into so much trouble. Everyone tells me that if he didn't want to, he didn't have to tag along. But I think he feels obligated sometimes. Like, since we're twins, we have to do everything together. I remind him that it's not the case, but he does it anyways.

Blayze is one of those people that would be perfectly content sitting at home listening to music and reading a book. Not me. I always have to be doing something. I have to be loud. I have to be seen. Blayze just does it to make me happy. Even at the raves and partys, i'd be on the dancefloor, and he'd be in the corner, dazed and watching the lights. We're opposites in so many ways. But we're also very alike.

We both live by the word PLUR. Peace, Love, Unity, Respect. We both do drugs. We have since we were fifteen. We both have no religion. Music is our religion. Really, we're just two kids lost in this world without a dad and a mom who's never home. We're just those kids that you see, think 'What a sad life.', and walk away. But we both love it. Even Blayze loves it. Though he could go without the parties and dancing, he'll swear up and down he wouldn't want it any other way.

"Sis, look!" He said as, pointing out his window awkwardly. We were still in the desert, but we were now surrounded by holes. Holes on every side, as far as the eye could see.

"Hey, what up with all the holes?" I asked the guard loudly. He simply laughed sarcasticaly and rolled his eyes. I give up on this man! He's good at his job, i'll give him that.

I wonder what we do as punishment. I glanced out my window. Knowing my luck, we'll probably have to dig holes all day in the sun! But that's rediculous. That's like, illegal! Child labor or something like that, right?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice we'd stopped until the guard roughly uncuffed my hands. Jeez, Louise. Lose the attitude.

I noticed three things the second I got off the bus. First of all, there were about twenty shirtless guys surrounding me. Second, there was no green or lake. And third, it was devestatingly hot. Or maybe it was just the guys. This..is going to be fun.


	2. The First Day Of The Rest Of Our Lives

The Comedown  
>Chapter 1 <p>

**Blaire's POV:**

We were escorted to a cabin and I sighed in relief as the airconditioning hit my sweaty skin. Is this where we're staying? The coldness of it all! Yessssssssssssssss!

"My name is . You are expected to call me by my name. Got that?" I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. Guess not. I looked beside me to see Blayze in a fit of giggles and when I realised what 'Mr. Sir' said, I started laughing too. Mr. Sir cleared his throat.

"Something funny?" He asked with a thick accent.

"No..._Mr. Sir_." I giggled slightly as I said his name. He rolled his eyes and sat in his chair.

"Blaire and Blayze Bowen. Twins, eh? Well, i'll tell ya right now, you won't be by eachother every wakin' moment." He laughed sardonically. Blayze and I glanced at eachother.

"Speaking of which, Blaire, you're supposed to report to the warden upon arrival." He glanced at me. "Pendanski!" He shouted.

A short man with sunblock caked on his nose rushed into the cabin moments later.

"Blaire and Blayze, I just want you both to know that despite the wrong things you've done, you are _not _bad kids!" He said merrily. Exact opposite of what the judge said. I wish these people would make up their minds! "Now, Blaire, come with me. Time to meet the warden!" I glanced back at Blayze and he gave me a reassuring look, so I follwed Danskey...Or whatever the hell his name is.

He babbled away as we walked, but I wasn't listening. I was taking in the scene around me. There were about six tents around me. All marked by a letter. A, B, C, D, E, F. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw a line of shower stalls. There was only one guy in there, but boy was he fine. He was tan, and had crazy blonde hair that hadn't been wet yet. As he glanced at me, very quickly, I could see striking blue eyes, even from where I was standing. I wanted to keep looking, but Danski was pulling at my arm.

"Come along now!" He chirped. We walked on until we came to another cabin.

"Go on in." He said, pushing me lightly up the stairs. I looked at him with a confused expression, as he was still at the bottom of the stairs. He just waved me along in a 'shoo' motion. I walked up to the door and knocked slowly.

A lady with red, curly hair peeked out the window. She smiled as she saw me and opened the door.

"Come in, come in! You're letting the cold out!" She said, laughing slightly. I smiled at her. She seems nice enough. "Oh, it's so nice to finally have another girl at the camp!" She said excitedly.

"Wait...we're the only girls here?" I asked slowly. She nodded. "Greatttt."

"Now, the boys dig holes as punishment. Five feet deep, five feet in diameter. You, on the other hand, are obviously different. There are going to be times of the month when you can't dig and all that good stuff. Unfortunately, you will be asked to dig one hole a week. Other than that, your punishment will be to help out around camp. You'll help fill the canteens, cook, keep things tidy, gives the boys their lunches, that kind of stuff. It'll keep you out of the hot sun for the most part. What do you say?" She smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" I said. Sounds alot better than digging a huge hole everyday.

"Well, do you want to go ahead and start by helping with dinner?" I shrugged and nodded, and she showed me where the mess hall was.

"Oh, one more thing!" She called out to me as I started out the door. "I'm afraid you will have to sleep with your brother and the other boys in D-Tent."

They were done cooking for the most part, so all I really needed to do was put some...goop...on the stove and heat it up. Easy enough.

After that was done, I sat down at one of the tables near the door, hoping to catch Blaze as he walked in.

It was a while before anyone came into the cafeteria, but soon boys started flowing into the room. Of course almost every one of them had something to say. I just wasn't born with enough middle fingers. I sighed. I glanced out the double doors to see Blayze and a few other boys walking toward the building. I smiled and waved at him. A grin broke out on his face and he started running. He stopped at the table and sat down beside me.

"Where the hell have you been, loca?" He asked. "Did they search your bag?" His eyes got big.

"I've been cooking. And no, they didn't. I'm glad. We really would go to jail!" I laughed. By this time the other boys had gathered around the table. I recognized one of them as the boy i'd seen in the showers.

"Oh, these fools are X-Ray, Magnet, Armpit, Squid, Zero, Caveman, and Zigzag. Guys, this is my twin sister, Blaire." He smiled.

X-Ray was black and had thick, square glasses. Magnet was a short Spanish boy who looked like a little puppy. Armpit was a large black boy. Squid was a very average looking boy with brown hair and brown eyes and a toothpick hanging out of his mouth. Zero was an adorable little mixed kid. He'd already sat down and had his head resting on his arms. Caveman was sitting beside Zero and smiling slightly at me. He was also very average looking with brown curls and green-ish eyes. And finally, Zigzag. His wild hair stuck out in a halo and his blue eyes were staring me down cautiously.

"Hi, guys." I said quietly. They were all staring at me, but, unlike Zigzag, their looks were most lustful.

"Ai, mami caliente! En nombre de dios, por que " Magnet mumbled, shaking his head. He turned and walked toward the line. I knew enough highschool spanish to know he said hot and why do you do this to me. I shrugged.

"Lets go, Ecstasy." X-Ray said to Blayze. I raised my eyebrows slowly. Ecstasy? I like it. I smiled to myself.

Pretty soon they were all back at the table. They all sat down except for Zigzag, who stood beind me. It hit me after a second that I was probably in his spot.

"Oh, i'm sorry, am I in your seat?" I asked, looking around for a new seat. But, to my surprise, he dismissed me with the wave of his hand and sat down at the end of the bench beside me. Wow, he's gorgeous.

He must have noticed me looking because he looked at me suspiciously and whispered, "Look, I don't know what kind of government agency you're working for, but just know that you're not fooling me and if I ever find proof, you're dead, got it?" He glared. What is this guy's issue?

"No, _you_ look! I don't work for the government, as a matter of fact, they're the reason i'm here and I _hate_ them. I was looking at you because I think you're _extremely _sexy! Got it?" It was unlike me to be so blunt, but i'm guessing I got my point across because his eyes got huge and his cheeks turned crimson.

"Oh...okay." He replied. Nice answer.

"Now, if everyone will please stop staring and eat your food, I would enjoy it." I smiled at the rest of them politely. They, of course, resumed quickly.

"Well, Ex, since you didn't dig today, you wouldn't mind giving up your bread to someone who did, would you?" X-Ray said, grabbing Blayze's bread. What the hell? That was like, the only edible thing on the plate!

"No, I don't mi-" Oh, hell no he was not going to say he didn't mind.

"Actually, he does mind. That's the only edible thing to eat and we haven't eaten since yesterday morning." I snapped at him, grabbing the bread back and tossing it on his plate.

"You're a brave little girl, i'll give you that much. What's that ring say?" He asked. The ring he was asking about was a silver ring with rainbow stripes, it said _Gay Pride_ on the top in black. X-Ray grabbed my hand and read it before I could snatch my hand away.

"Gay Pride? You swing that way, Rave?" He smirked at me. Oh my God.

"No, I don't. It's for a friend." I said, not wanting to get shit started. He rolled his eyes and nodded as if he didn't believe me.

"It's for me. I'm gay." A little voice piped up beside me.

"Blayze, are you trying to get killed in this place?" I whispered to him.

"Man, that's just nasty!" It was Squid who threw this in. I just shook my head and looked at Blayze. He was used to this stuff, but I still hate it when people say stuff like that. And it's very easy to get him mad. He just hides it well.

He just smiled and said, "You need a better fucking attitude."

We continued eating in silence until a shrill bell rang signaling that it was time to go to the tents or the wreck room.

Most of the boys went toward the wreck room, so Blay and I decided to head toward D-Tent.

"Are you ok?" I asked him after we'd been walking a while.

"What do you mean? Of course I am. You know I don't let stuff like that get to me." He looked down at his feet.

"Blayze please, don't piss down my back and tell me it's raining!" We bothe laughed at that. "I know you better than anyone. And I know that, even though you hide it well, inside you're mad as hell."

"Yeah..it does make me kind of upset. But that's just part of being yourself. There's always gonna be someone who doesn't like it, and they'll try to rain on your gay parade, right?" He smiled down at me. I nodded and we continued to walk.

We arrived at the tent and there were only three people in there. Zero, Caveman, and _Zigzag_. Of course. Upon seeing us enter, he stood up and left.

Caveman and Zero were sitting on a cot with a notepad open between them. There were words written on colomns on the paper. I didn't want to get in their business, so I turned to Blay.

"Where will we be sleeping?" I asked. He pointed to two cots at the very end. I walked over to the first one, tossed my bag in the little wooden box at the end of it, and threw myself onto the cot. He went to the very last one on the row.

"This thing is really...really uncomfortable." I said, squeezing my eyes shut. I felt Blayze poke my arm. "Hmm?"

"Open your mouth." He ordered. I'm probably going to regret this. But I was too lazy to open my eyes and see what he was doing, so I just stuck my tongue out. He placed a small tablet on it. Yep. I was going to regret this.

As the adrenaline and clouds filled my brain I took Blayze by the hand and lead him to the wreck room. Lets see what we can fuck up.

**Yay! Finally Chapter 2! I-I'm so excited, you guys! Well, i'll keep it short, but Chapter three should be up tomorrow or the next day! n_n**


	3. The Scars of Blaire and Fallen Angels

The Comedown  
>Chapter 3<br>The Scars of Blaire and Fallen Angles

**Blaire's POV  
><strong> When we entered the wreck room, the first thing I noticed is that there was alot of violence. And i'm not the violent kind of person. So, naturally, just the mood of the room set me on edge.

There was music playing on an old boombox in the corner and a small tv, but that seemed to be the only form of entertainment. I tuned my ears to the music to see what I could hear, but I only heard waves of country breaking through the static. That just would not work for me. I'm not glad I brought my Ipod. But...it was all the way in the tent and it's far too hot out there to be walking back and forth.

To the television we go!

As I went to sit down in the chair, another body plloped down into it. Now, had this been some other person, I would have grabbed them by the hair and forced them to move. But this wasn't just some other guy. This was a devilishly cute boy named Zigzag. So, I just sighed and sat in the floor.

"Mind if I join you?" I know my voice must be slurred and he could probably barely understand me, but I asked, just to be polite. I was going to whether he liked it or not. He shook his head 'no'.

I turned to the tv, only to see static. What the hell? I reached toward the old bunny ears to try and clear the picture, but I was quickly pulled back to my seat by a huge, calloused hand. Zigzag gave me one of those, 'do-it-and-you-die' looks. Well...guess it's time to use my imagination! Cause Zig really does scare the living _shit_ out of me.

I imagined Stewey and Louis on the screen arguing back and forth. My god, it's hot in here! I puched my sleeves up as far as they would go, and fanned myself with my hand.

"What are those?" I heard a voice say beside me. It was strong and coated with a thick Texas accent.

"What are what?" I asked. I have absolutely no idea what he's talking about. Then he grabbed my arm and rubbed his thumb over my wrist and forearm. Oh. Those.

"They're scars. Are you that blind?" I didn't mean to be so snappy, but it was a sensitive subject.

"Sorry I asked, then." He laughed humorously and turned back to the tv. I sighed. I'm such a bitch.

"When I was younger, about thirteen, I started changing. I was no longer a little girl that like Aeropostale and Miley Cyrus. I liked skinny jeans and hoodies and screamo." I began. This is going to be a long story. "My hair was blue, my eyes were red and my eyeshadow was black. I'd become everyone's worst nightmare. I became different. And noone liked it. I know what they were thinking. They were thinking that if they treated me badly, I would go back to the way I was before. But they were wrong. I just went deeper and deeper into the new life. Now experimenting with drugs and raves and all that stuff. That's when I started cutting. I did it at first because I was mad. I was mad at everyone and everything. I was at a point in my life where I didn't give a fuck about anything. But then I did it because I was sad. Not caring made everyone turn away. I had nobody. I was nobody. And maybe I brought it upon myself." I finished and had tears pricking up in my eyes. I'd just revealed my life to this stranger. I'd basically broken a golden rule.

"I should be going." I said quietly. I stood up and walked out of the room. I was almost to D-Tent when a hand grabbed my elbow. I knew who it was just by the rough texture.

"I'm sorry your life was so bad. But you're not the only one. You know why? Because there's D-Tent. We may not seem like we're very close, but we respect eachother. And there's one thing you should know about D-Tent, it's that we're not bad kids. We're just kids who've never been taught any different, and we're lost. We're the fallen angles of society. But we take joy in who we are. We know our wings are flawed. Like you, we're different. We're the type of kid's who'd be bored to death in heaven and all alone in hell. We only want to be ourselves and we don't care who does or doesn't like it." By this time he was standing in front of me, holding my shoulders and shaking them slightly.

"Come for a walk with me?" I asked. I don't know why I did. But the temperature was slowly dropping and, though it was humid, the air felt nice. He nodded.

We walked side by side, silently, for the longest time.

**ZigZag's POV**

I don't know why I decided to trust this girl. It takes _alot_ for me to trust someone. Maybe it's because this girl really did seem different. She didn't look like she worked for the CIA, and she didn't seem creepy in any way. She looked like she just wanted to take some drugs, chill, and serve her time in peace. And from what I heard, that's what she's in here for. Taking some drugs and chilling.

What's so wrong with that? If everyone were like her, I wouldn't mind living on this planet.


	4. Bring Me The Fucking Horizon

The Comedown  
>Chapter 4<br>Bring Me The Fucking Horizon

**Blaire's POV**

We took a seat on the edge of a hole that had a perfect view of the setting sun. Any other circumstance and I might classify this as sort of romantic, but, that being said, we're in a detention camp and love is the last thing on my mind.

"Tell me about yourself." Zig blurted out after a long, but not awkward, silence. What was there to tell?

"I'm sixteen. My mom's a bitch and I don't have a dad. Blayze is the only person I really care about. My faveorite color is purple. I, of course, do drugs. That's how I got sent here; I was at a rave and word got around to the cops. I hate the government, as I told you before. I support gay rights, duh. Umm..that's all I can really think of. Oh, and I don't believe in love." The last part came out before I could think. But it was true. The day my dad left us when I was seven, I swore I would never fall in love. Because if my mom and dad, highschool sweethearts, couldn't make it after twenty-plus years, no-one can.

"You don't believe in love? How? You can't survive without love." He insisted. I laughed at his naievety.

"I have my whole life, ever since my dad left when I was little. I'll be fine for a few more years." I shook my head and closed my eyes, letting the last rays of sun play on my eyelids.

"What would it take for you to believe in love again?" He asked suddenly. I sighed. I thought this conversation was over.

I stood up and dusted off my shorts. By now the high had worn off and the sunset wasn't quite as beautiful, but I still stared at it.

"Bring me the fucking horizon." I said simply, and walked away.

**Okay, this is a reallllyy short chapter, but I must say it's my favorite. And i've edited it until I couldn't move my fingers anymore! Oh, and, what the hell? I'm not getting any reviews here! I need to know if people like it! I don't wanna be wasting my time, here!:O**


	5. Lets Get Fucked Up And Die

The Comedown  
>Chapter 5<br>Lets Get Fucked Up and Die.

**Blayze's POV**

I sat silent on my cot, waiting for Blaire to come back. I know not to worry too much. She likes to watch the sunset when she's high. So, I just sit and wait and think. Sometimes not such a good thing for me. How did we end up here? Oh, I remember.

_Flashback_

_Blaire and I walked down the road. It was an unusually warm night in October and we were on the way to a just needed to get some alchohol and we would be on our way. Of course, Blaire being the fearless girl she was, she simply suduces the guy at the counter so we don't have to show IDs. It was a long walk to the store._

_"You don't really want any of this do you, Bookie?" She asked, using my childhood nickname. I knew what she was talking about. She was talking about the drinking and drugs and constant partying. _

_"Of course I want this. Now, lets get fucked up and die." I was speaking figuratively, of course._

_"Don't you wish you were going somewhere else with your life? It's not too late for you. You can stop while you're ahead. But i've already commited social suicide." She rolled her eyes._

_"No, I think you're wrong. You're my number one girl. So, if it's over for you, then i'm already dead too." _

_"You could do so much more with your life, Blayze." She said with a sad smile. "Me, I actually like being dead on the inside. And I can still pretend. I've learned to love the lie."_

_" Don't you ever wish thing could be different?" I wondered._

_"Yeah. Sometimes. I wanna know what it's like to be awkward and innocent. Not beligerent, you know? I wanna know how it feels to be usefull and pertinent and have common sense. Yeah, sometimes I wish it was different. But instead I say 'Let me into the club.' because I want to belong." She glanced at me. "I'm a mess, i'm a wreck. But in my eyes, i'm perfect and I have learned to accept all my problems and short-comings. And I want to thank you for being part of my forget-me-nots and marigolds and all the things that don't get old. Because i'm afraid i'm alone and entierely useless." We were coming up on the liquor store now. _

_"Is it legal to do this?" I asked with a laugh and she laughed too. _

_"I shouldn't think so. Be right back." She took off to the store with a giggle. She pushed on the door, but it didn't budge. She came running back._

_"Goddamn. The liquor store's closed. We were so close to scoring, bro." She sighed. Oh well._

_"Anyways, I think we should clean up our act." She said. I was so shocked a feather could have knocked me flat on my ass. "So, let's get fucked up and die one more time. We'll party and try not to smile as we cover our heads and drink our way through the night."_

_"You have no idea how much shock and suprise I feel right now." I stated, my eyes still huge. This has been our life since we were fourteen. Two years and she suddenly wants to stop?_

_"I believe that I can overcome this and beat everything in the end. And maybe i'll win the battle. But I choose to abuse some drugs and alchohol for the time being. For now i've decided to die." She said, pulling me along by my arm with a smile._

_We arrived at a large abandoned building and I could already feel the music and energy pulsing through me. Right before we entered the large metal door, she stopped me._

_"Brother soldier, you've been such a positive influence to my mental frame. If I could ever repay you, I would but i'm hard up for cash and i'll forget I said that by tomorrow." She laughed. "Come sit for a sec. I need to catch my breath."_

_"Drugs, alchohol, raves. The whole scene is bad. It hurts and it destroys til it kills." She shook her head. "Well, lets get in there and do some Ecstasy. I'm tired and hungry and I feel totally useless." _

_As we stood up to walk inside, I saw blue and red lights in the reflection of the metal door._

**Well, that was on of the hargest chapters i've ever written! o_O **_l_


End file.
